


I Play Computer!

by gusherbug



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Based off an animatic by Genatoons, Shimejis, Short & Sweet, Streamer Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusherbug/pseuds/gusherbug
Summary: Gordon’s got a brand new job, and he’s about to find out he has coworkers, whether he likes it or not.Commission for uselessundertalefacts.tumblr.comBased off this animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuE9ih-fYbU
Relationships: The Science Team - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	I Play Computer!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uselessundertalefacts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uselessundertalefacts).



_[Gordon Freeman had made it.]_

_[Never in his wildest dreams did he think his life would come to this point, and he couldn’t be happier. Black Mesa was in the past, as all things are.]_

_[Yesterday, Dr. Gordon Freeman was an esteemed employee of Black Mesa, killing shit in a world-ending alien invasion.]_

_[But today, that Gordon was no more.]_

_[Because today, Gordon had a shiny new identity and job.]_

_[Gordon W. Freeman, civilian, father, virtual reality technician…_

_And Justin.tv streamer; GordosaurusTV.]_

_[Named for his favorite dinosaur, of course. Why doesn’t anyone ask him his favorite dinosaur anymore? Why do we hate fun?]_

_[The days of life or death were over, and Gordon could finally pursue his true calling with his livestreams.]_

_[And today is just like any other; Gordon is preparing his latest gimmick stream.]_

_[OBS is acting strange for him. While he struggles to get it to cooperate, he takes a small break away from the desk to grab himself a snack.]_

_[When he returns, it takes a moment to notice something changed.]_

_[His windows are all rearranged and minimized at random, and there was a strange movement of pixels behind his browser.]_

_[Gordon closes the window.]_

**GORDON** : Oh.

_[A small, chibi-fied Benrey is now exposed. He stares up at Gordon, hesitating.]_

**BENREY** : hey

 **GORDON** : ...Hey?

 **BENREY** : y’cool?

 **GORDON** : ...Uh. Yes.

 **BENREY** : okay cool

_[Benrey turns and waves to the end of the monitor’s reach.]_

**BENREY** : HE’S COOL.

_[From the side of the screen, the rest of Gordon’s digital friends arrive. Coomer, Bubby, Tommy, and Darnold walk into view, all considerably smaller and cuter in appearance.]_

**BENREY** : thank you for uh-... for being cool with us

 **GORDON** : Whuh-What the hell? How did you think I was gonna react? What would I even _DO?_ Reach through the fucking computer screen and eat you?

 **COOMER** : Gordon, nobody would read a fanfiction about that!

_[Bubby reaches upwards, grabbing Gordon’s cursor.]_

**BUBBY** : Yes! Free knife!

 **GORDON** : No-

 **GORDON** : What the hell is this? You’re like-God, now you’ve done it. Now you’ve gone and made me think about Bonzi Buddy.

 **GORDON** : Why are you all like little Bonzi Buddies?

 **DARNOLD** : I believe desktop assistants are called ‘shimeji’ now, Gordon.

_[Gordon shakes the mouse to break the cursor free of Bubby’s grip.]_

_[He picks Benrey up with the mouse, shaking him a little.]_

**BENREY** : wwo uuaaa woaaah

 **GORDON** : Can you-I’m about to go live, dude!

_[In what could only be described as an idle animation, Tommy spins the propellers on his hat absentmindedly.]_

**TOMMY** : We can help you with that! What-uh, whatcha playing?

 **BENREY** : i got something cool to help you

 **GORDON** : Whatever you’re about to do, I assure you, it is not ‘something cool’.

_[The browser opens suddenly to a YouTube video. It is titled ‘beasts’, and plays a disturbing catchy song about green beasts in society.]_

**GORDON** : Yeah-there it is, see, what’d I tell ya?

 **BENREY** : shut up this video rules

_[Gordon groans, still shaking Benrey around his screen.]_

**BUBBY** : If you make him throw up I will pass away.

 **COOMER** : Not on my watch, you won’t!

 **DARNOLD** : You’re not wearing a watch.

_[Coomer looks to his simplified, shimeji design.]_

**COOMER:**

**COOMER:**

**COOMER** : My watch… :(

 **GORDON:** Guys, I’m-chat’s gettin’ on me. I need to go live or they’re going to shit their fuck.

_[Gordon finally hits the button to go live, and begins his livestream.]_

**GORDON** : Okay, that’s all good-

 **GORDON:** Yeah, I’m late. Hey guys.

 **TOMMY:** Hi Gordon’s chat!

_[It takes a moment with the lag for Gordon to realize that the chat can not only hear, but can see the Science Team on his screen.]_

**GORDON** : Oh christ.

 **GORDON** : Look, I don’t know-uh. Can you guys vibe with this? I need to get water, chat, are you gonna be okay with the Team for now?

_[A moment passes, and chat seems to give a ‘yes’ altogether.]_

_[Once Gordon puts his BRB screen up and leaves, the Science Team are left to their own devices.]_

**BENREY** : yo chat guess what

 **BENREY** : did you know

 **BENREY** : that gordon’s browser history for the past three days is entirely avgn

 **BUBBY** : What?

 **BENREY** : i checked

 **COOMER** : Now _that_ takes me back to the past!

_[Gordon returns.]_

**GORDON** : Alright, yeah, I’m back-

 **GORDON** : Why’s the chat talking about Angry Video Game Nerd?

 **BUBBY:** Because something’s clearly wrong with you.

_[Gordon clicks Bubby and shakes him around a bit.]_

**GORDON** : Huh? What was that? Huh? Huh? Why are you shaking so much, huh?

_[Benrey glances to chat, and reads a message out for Gordon.]_

**BENREY** : uh, in chat, someone asked ‘are we playing the game or are we watching you bully your grandpa’

 **TOMMY** : You shouldn’t do that! You need to respect the elderly, and-and especially your grandpa!

 **GORDON** : Bubby isn’t my grandpa. I can bully him as much as I want.

 **BUBBY** : I wish you wouldn’t! Put me down!

_[Chat begins to run a mile a minute again.]_

**DARNOLD** : Hey, we got another question.

 **DARNOLD** : ‘Is this the stream?’

 **GORDON** : ...It could be the stream.

 **GORDON** : Science team, guys, chat, do you want me to swap to just a talking thing?

 **GORDON** : It’s kinda been awhile since I’ve talked to everyone. 

**GORDON** : ...Guess I sorta missed them.

 **COOMER** : Gordon, we all care you!

_[Gordon watches his chat explode with messages of support, plenty of pride flag hearts, and at least one command to kiss Benrey.]_

**GORDON** : ...Alright, you guys can stay.

 **BUBBY** : Yesss!

 **BENREY** : who’s simpbenrey and why are they me

_[As the stream went on into the night, Gordon realized three things.]_

_[1: The Team was killing it with hype trains.]_

_[2: Darnold was very vigilant on donation messages.]_

_[And 3…]_

_[Gordon really had missed his friends.]_

_[It looked like they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.]_

_[And Gordon felt like his world had gotten a little less lonely.]_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the commission! hope everyone enjoys !
> 
> thebenrey.tumblr.com  
> strangeschoolevenstranger.tumblr.com


End file.
